


Страшные сказки

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Creepy, Dayenerys is alive, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Love in Death, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Дейнерис победила и правит Семью Королевствами. Но Север помнит, Север рассказывает страшные сказки, и у драконьего пламени нет власти над новой зимой.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Страшные сказки

От очага шло неровное тепло, в трубе гудело, и Тирион плотнее укутал ноги: в последнее время они всё чаще болели - годы брали своё. А ещё Деснице королевы было неуютно, нехорошо, словно в детстве, когда Серсея рассказывала страшные сказки, чтобы до слёз напугать младшего ненавистного брата.

\- Вот взялся на ночь крутить. Теперь нагонит чё-нить, - бубнил старый колченогий служка, подкидывая полено в камин. – Воет и воет, что твоя Безголовая Волчица.

Тирион сначала и не слушал, что там ворчит старый дурак, только потом, словно очнувшись от завывания ветра в дымоходе, спросил:

\- Что ещё за Волчица?

\- Так как же, Ваша Милость, местные все знают: бывает, в нехорошую ночь воет, а бывает, когда с юга гости, - служка кланялся и старался в лицо не смотреть.

\- Да кто воет-то?

\- Безголовая Волчица. Ближе к Винтерфеллу её часто видят, но и тут бывает, да. Бегает в лесу белый лютоволк и воет, а как человека, значица, учует, то ему и конец приходит.

Тирион поставил кубок на стол и усмехнулся.

\- Как же она воет, если безголовая?

\- Известно как, волшба. Душа покоя не нашла, вот и рыскает, - старик пожевал губу и наконец посмотрел на Ланнистера. – Если мертвые могли ходить, так почему бы и Волчице без головы не выть? Это, Ваша Милость, дело такое, у нас на Севере всякое бывает. Свои хоть и боятся, а привыкли. А вот южанам оно того…

\- Что, того?

\- Вы бы по темноте не ездили, Ваша Милость.

Старик согнулся в три погибели и вышел. А Тирион неожиданно для себя понял, что сжимает кубок так сильно, что уже и пальцы болят.

Он злился на старого дурака с его дурацкими сказками, на вой ветра в трубе, на себя за глупый страх. Не было на Севере ничего, чего можно было бы бояться: давно уже всё разрушено и быльем поросло.

Тирион поежился, залпом допил вино и подумал, что зря не спросил слугу: чья душа не нашла покоя?

Ведь Сансу Старк тоже не нашли.

Королева Дейнерис рвала и метала, требуя привести её живой или мертвой любой ценой. Но в обугленном, сожженном дотла драконьим пламенем Винтерфелле найти кого-либо было невозможно.

Ланнистер передернул плечами, будто сбрасывая страх, как тяжелый плащ. Ставни стучали, ветер стал выть сильнее, и Тирион решительно встал, чтобы спуститься вниз, в общий зал постоялого двора, где люди, голоса, пахнет пивом и мясом, и никаких призраков.

\- … так снова там её видели. Говорят, так и кружит вокруг Близнецов.

\- Не у Близнецов, а у Рва Кейлин. Чего ей у Близнецов делать? Фреев-то нету.

\- Есть или нет, а говорят, что бастардов-то у старого Фрея было немерено. Вот пока всю их кровь не выведет, не успокоится. А у Рва Кейлин и без Волчицы хватает…

Тирион, нечаянно ухвативший кусок чужого разговора, только губы поджал – любят же тут сказками пугать, деревенщины. Языки без костей.

***

Не было на свете ничего страшнее правды. Никакие сказки не сравнятся.

Тирион не любил Север. И Дейнерис не любила. Но делать вид, что его не существует – нельзя. Вот и приезжал Десница с инспекцией. Старался не забираться слишком далеко, только на этот раз королева приказала – доехать до Винтерфелла. Что-то такое было в её глазах – не безумие, нет, скорее, дикий страх, ужас, который Мать драконов старалась обуздать.

Может быть, её тоже мучили кошмары? Тириона точно мучили. Он помнил, словно вчера было, как Безупречные ворвались в замок, как вырезали всех, как после Дрогон летал и жег, жег, жег, пока всё, что было Винтерфеллом, не превратилось в огромный костер от земли до неба.

И как оставленный в темнице в Королевской Гавани Джон прилетел на только-только выздоравливающем Рейгале, почти скатился с его спины, отбросив плащ в сторону, и вбежал в горящий замок, похожий на само Пекло.

Тирион помнил, как кричала Дейнерис. Никогда до и никогда после он не слышал ничего ужаснее того крика.

Так что сказки – всего лишь сказки. Не страшнее воя ветра в печной трубе.

***

Ночью он проснулся с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем, в холодном поту и с трясущимися от страха руками: там, в его сне, за Стеной горело чардрево – листья пламенели, огонь лизал ствол, но не причинял вреда, словно обволакивая собой, защищая, соединяясь в единое целое.

За чардревом Тирион видел лес в холодном снежном тумане. И каждое дерево оказывалось человеком: тело Нэда Старка держало в руках копье, с которого на Десницу глядели мертвые внимательные глаза; окровавленная Кейтилин Старк смотрела с ненавистью и презрением; высокий Робб, с пришитой головой лютоволка, стоял рядом, широко расставив ноги; кудрявый мальчишка со стрелой в груди; Арья, в пепле и грязи, сжимала тонкий острый клинок; изломанный, весь в крови Сандор Клиган; Бриенна Тарт в рассеченном доспехе. Одичалые, солдаты северян, солдаты Долины, какие-то обугленные люди, Золотые мечи…

Каждый из них смотрел на Тириона, который внезапно оказался прямо перед этой армией живых мертвецов.

Снова.

Сзади полыхнуло жаром, Ланнистер пригнулся, защищаясь, повернулся посмотреть и не увидел чардрева. Там стояли Санса Старк и Джон Сноу.

Он, странно высокий, возвышающийся за спиной Сансы на целую голову, набросил на неё свой плащ. Руки Джона покоились на её плечах, то ли охраняя, то ли поддерживая. И оба смотрели на Тириона.

Именно от этих взглядов Ланнистер и проснулся: у Джона вместо глаз полыхало драконье пламя сожженного Винтерфелла, а у Сансы глаза светились льдом – голубые, чистые, не живые и не мертвые.

Такие же, как у армии мертвых за спиной Тириона.

***

Пламя в очаге почти погасло, метель билась в окно, словно обезумевшая, и, казалось, в самой таверне выла Безголовая Волчица.

Тирион не помнил, как выскочил из постели, как рванул на себя дверь, пробежал по коридору, по лестнице вниз, в зал и дальше на улицу, в метель и мороз. В голове мутилось, паника не давала дышать, он бежал, давился морозным воздухом, кашлял до рвотных позывов и замерзающих на щеках слез, снова бежал, пока не понял, что стоит прямо у остатков стен Винтерфелла.

Последнее, что увидел Десница Драконьей королевы – это огромное чардрево на месте сгоревшего замка. И оно горело, не сгорая, а со ствола на Тириона смотрели лица с неживыми голубыми глазами – сотни, тысячи лиц.

Сзади жутко и тоскливо завыла Безголовая Волчица.  



End file.
